


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by beingtaessoulmate



Series: Playground [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, city AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingtaessoulmate/pseuds/beingtaessoulmate
Summary: Hong Jisoo is a part time worker at Cup Of Joy. And he loves it there. The customers love him, and he loves them. So much so, he knows them all by name. That is, until one day he gets a new customer - a boy by the name of Yoon Jeonghan. And it's from that day on that both of their lives change.





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the first part in Jihan's story. It's my first time writing an AU multi-group fanfic so it might take me a while to get into a routine and actually work out the little things. But yeah, enjoy~

Jisoo was proud to say he knew his customers. Sure, there was never a majorly busy day at Cup Of Joy, but he knew they could rely on the same people, their regulars. Cup Of Joy was obviously not the only cafe in the area, they had a couple different rival businesses, one even being a dog cafe, but the thing that Cup Of Joy offered that the others didn’t, was a familiar atmosphere. In Cup Of Joy, whether you came with a friend, a group or alone, you never felt alone. 

Jisoo was a few hours into his shift, and he wasn’t expecting many more people for the next while - he had come to realise the schedules of others - and so, he took a seat by the window, drinking a cup of hot chocolate he had made for himself as he took a short break. He stared absentmindedly out the window, not looking at anything in particular, until one person grabbed his attention. The said male, stopped short of the door, looking in the window at the cafe before he moved back, taking the steps into the small cafe. 

Jisoo knew he didn’t know this boy, he had never seen him here before, but he never turned away a potentially new regular. Without delay, Jisoo stood up and went behind the counter.  
“Welcome to Cup Of Joy, what can I get for you?” He asked in his friendliest tone.  
“Um… Can I get a, uh… Hot Chocolate please?” The stranger replied, still looking at the menu.  
“Of course, would you like anything else?”  
“N-no that’s everything, thank you.”  
“No problem. That’ll be 4,000 won please.” It was only then that Jisoo looked up at the boy. The boy with short, bleached blond hair who initially took his breath away from him for a moment. The boy handed Jisoo the money.  
“If you want to take a seat, I’ll bring your drink over to you when it’s ready.” Jisoo said, adding the money to the register.  
“Oh, uh. Thanks.” The boy said before slowly walking off to sit at a table quite near the one Jisoo had situated himself at previously.

No more than 3 minutes later, Jisoo was back over to the boy, tray in hand.  
“We do it a little differently here… The cup has hot milk, and there’s chocolate chips here for you to pour into the milk. There’s also some marshmallows too, on the house.” He smiled, placing each item on the table before him.  
“Oh that’s great, thank you.” He got in reply. Nodding, Jisoo left the boy to go back to his table, relaxing for the remaining time of his break. 

It wasn't long before Haein, one of Jisoo's co-workers came in for her shift and thus relieved Jisoo of his duties for the day. He got his belongings from the staff room and bid his goodbye's to Haein and the customers still letting time slip from them in the shop. He's not sure when, but the new boy had seemed to disappear before Jisoo got a chance to introduce himself and extend his hopeful thought of the other returning again.


End file.
